Finding Out the Truth
by kazikamikaze24
Summary: For one, he is going to see his true crush for the very first time, and to hopefully win her heart. For another, she is leaving to enjoy her first convention, and to meet the guy that inspired her to take this path. Yet, for the third individual, she goes to try and see if she can change herself and understand him, but no matter what, they each shall be finding out the truth soon.
1. Chapter 1

It was yet another average Wednesday in Daten High for Briefers Rock, Ghost Hunter extraodinaire! Though when this dull, average school day ended, he knew that he would be off to better, much more eventful things for the upcoming weekend. He would be leaving tonight with some of the Black Suits his father personally assigned to him as his bodyguards, would arrive to the hotel he personally picked to stay in by Thursday night, and would be easily ready to deal with the horde of people he would be seeing and attenting his destination with for the next few days. And then, if he was lucky, he would be able to see _her_...

"Oi, Earth to Geek Boy!" The ginger shook his head, shaking his thoughts for the weekend away, and focused back on his second, yet just as important as the first, crush, Panty Anarchy. Panty was a fairly tall woman whose blonde hair was partially spiked at the front, similarly to a banana, but the rest of her hair flowed like a raging river, exploding at the bottom of her bangs with personality. Coupled with her red dress, which she managed to change out of her school uniform in a matter of seconds, made it next to impossible to ignore the woman.

It also didn't help that the blonde was also one of the two Angels of Daten City, whose very purpose was to purify Ghosts. Ghosts that, might he add, normally try to destroy, poison, or cause chaos for the city as a whole... Plus, as if to make matters worse, the duo added their own course of destruction to the city while purifying said Ghosts. So, yea, she and her younger sister, Stocking Anarchy, were quite well-known to the citizens of Daten City.

"Yes Panty?" The blonde bent down to his eye level, showing off quite the bit of her breasts to him without a care in the world. As much as he wanted to take in the sight of her breasts, which were covered quite horribly by a loose bra, he wanted his mind pure for the weekend, where he would be able to meet _her_ for the first time. He hoped that, when they finally met, as well as spent time with each other at the event, maybe their friendship will change...

"So, I am in need of someone to help me with my homework while I sample some of the men for my one thousand checklist, and I was wondering if you would be kind enough to do it for me?" Since he wasn't looking at her breasts, Brief was looking straight into her eyes, allowing him to see that she was being honest with her most perverted, unfair request, and shook his head. Instances like these were the reason he realized oh so long ago that his instant crush on the blonde was just that, a crush, rather than any true feelings.

"I'm sorry Panty, but I can't." The blonde shook her head, slamming one of her hands on his desk. He was happy that it was the end of their fifth period, meaning that everyone was heading off to lunch, or else he would have known that people would be spying on them for gossip. _'Here it comes...'_

"Why the fuck not Geek Boy!" The blonde shouted, slamming both of her hands on his desk. He didn't waver his sight, possibly adding more fuel to Panty's fire of anger. "You don't have much of a life, or else you'd be telling me about it all the time!" She actually paid attention to what he said? Wow, that was certainly a surprise, considering she never showed interest in him. In that instance she turned away, her left hand scratching at her face for no reason. Was she embarrassed? "Just because I don't respond to you when you talk about nerd shit doesn't mean that I'm NOT listening to you Geek Boy." Oh, so he was right. She was embarrassed about having to admit something she most likely didn't want anyone to know about, which was understandable considering who she was to everyone.

_'Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her the truth, right?'_ Brief let out a tired sigh before standing up. As he collected his things, he turned to the Angel he could call his friend and smiled. "If you must know, I'll be leaving tonight to go to an anime convention for the weekend, and won't be back until Monday morning." The look on Panty's face revealed several things that he expected, such as confusion and possible dislike, yet the interest was there, hidden behind everything else he noticed first.

"Anime, like those Japanese cartoons some of the video games are based on, or like the stuff TV stations like Cartoon Network show all the time? I mean, Aang is kinda cute..." He couldn't help but to chuckle at her opinion of anime, considering not that many people considered Avatar, the Last Airbender to really be a true anime, but it was a start of what to work with. She _is_ the stereotype of anti-anime after all, in the eyes of most of his classmates, and the ones who don't agree with it just find her to be a slut.

"Its kinda like that, but you got an idea as to what anime is. Its more cultural at times, but mostly perverted, humorous, and packed with better action scenes than most American cartoons. Hell, one could say that anime, and its perverted counterpart hentai, are worse than you when it comes to how far you're willing to go for pleasure." Thanks to his time watching so many anime, plus reading manga, Brief picked up a rather bad habit of closing his eyes when he explained things to someone when they were alone. he felt as if nothing bad would happen around a single individual, so he felt as if the habit never had to be conditioned. In this circumstance, on the other hand, he wished that he kept his eyes open, for he released the Pandora's box of Panty Anarchy, who now had the look of determination and, dare he say, jealousy?

"You mean to tell me..._me_, that there, at that convention, are things that would make the shit that I do with people look like child's play?!" Brief sighed, knowing better than to say anything in detail. He should have predicted this type of response, but did he? Nope, not at all. Now, to show thanks to his oh so smart mouth, he now had an enraged Panty to deal with. Great, just great! "There are cartoons that do worse things than I?"

"Yes Panty, there are, but they're just cartoons. It isn't as if they're real or anything-"

"But they could be, seeing as it honestly doesn't take much to control a Ghost, or at least tame the more beast-like Ghosts to obey you, and make them do crazy shit to you." Panty turned away, shaking her head before taking a few steps towards the door without saying a word. What she said about taming and controlling Ghosts did catch his interest, especially since it was the first time she spoke about it, but he knew that now wasn't the time to ask for more details. Then, at the last moment, she turned to him with an eye focused on him, and let out a small smile. "I'll see you later Brief."

Brief, he would later realize at the end of the day, didn't see Panty for the rest of his time during school that day.

* * *

**PawkyFan01: You're really coming to Yattacon Brief?**

**GhstHuntr: Yea! I'm so excited to be going there!**

**PawkyFan01: :) I'm glad to hear that! My friends and I are going too! Will you be there Friday?**

**GhstHuntr: I'll be arriving to my hotel Thursday night, so I'll be able to get in line early and explore before anyone else!**

**PawkyFan01: :p You're so lucky! I wish I had the extra cash to get those premium badges :(**

**GhstHuntr: ...Ahhh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad Christie. You could have asked me for some extra cash for the special preorder premium badge if you wanted it.**

**PawkyFan01: I know I could have asked, but that wouldn't be right of me. I mean, you even helped me find two Cosplays that I really like, and eventually fell in love with the series they're based behind! You're such a great guy Brief.**

It was at this moment that Brief felt his face heat up with joy at Christie's praise. They happened to meet a few years ago on an anime forum that has long since been dead in terms of internet popularity, but their friendship has not wilted away. If anything, it has grown over the years, allowing them to influence each other in terms of their likes and dislikes, and their hourly chats, may it be by cell phone calls, text messages, or emails, the happiness he felt just by talking to her never changed. Sure, their hourly talks decreased to about two hours upon calling, and the overall call schedule went to around night time than the sporadic ratio that they once used to be, but that didn't bother him one bit.

He knew that Christie was completely dedicated to the manga she was writing for, especially since Yattacon would be its first public debut, so their overall talk-time would decrease, hence it didn't bother him. The fact that, since the beginning of his final year in High School, he has been busy helping the Anarchy sisters hunt Ghosts on a more professional level, much more than he was doing by himself, has also kept him quite busy with trying to survive everything that was thrown at him. It wasn't as if he kept his little "adventures" secret from her, but he did censor what happened during them, for he didn't want her to worry about him, such as the first time he helped the Anarchy sisters take care of Barby, bless her soul, but the two cracked ribs he had were painful to deal with...

**GhstHuntr: Th-Thank you for the kind words! I-**

"Master Brief," One of the Black Suits spoke from the opposite side of his door, interrupting his typing, "You have a visitor here that you've been seen with many times. May I let her in?" Now _that_ was just as surprising as it was suspicious, considering no one in Daten High should know where he lived, and the few "royals", as most of the rich heirs preferred to refer to themselves as at times, didn't meet at night, so who could have been?

"Yes. You may let her in." He was expecting the door to be silently open, as what was custom to such a situation; however, when the door was suddenly slammed without a care in the world, he turned away from the computer screen and, much to his horror, found himself making eye contact with Panty Anarchy, who looked as if the world was going to pay her just for standing in front of him. The pair of bright red suitcases she had in front of her legs showed a rather obvious sign that she was expecting to leave at any moment, which didn't confused him at all. _'She wouldn't...'_

"Hey Geek Boy!" The blonde carelessly dropped one of her suit cases, revealing that she was holding a thick bundle of cash in her hand, and walked over to him, flipping out what looked to be about sixty dollars in the form of twenties, and pressed them to his face. Okay, **now** he knew that they were twenties, but that didn't mean that- "How much do I have to pay you in order to have me covered to buy a pass to this anime cartoon con you're going to? I just got my fucking vacation time approved, and I'm more than ready to spend it in a very erotic, shit-fucked style man!" A small 'ping' caught his attention in a bad way, and, faster than he most likely ever moved before, spun away from Panty, unknowingly forcing her to fall to the floor, and looked at the computer with his eyes widened in shock.

**PawkyFan01: I'm sorry Brief, but I gtg. Ttyl, can't wait to see you!**

**PawkyFan01 has signed off.**

"N-N-Noooooo..." Brief slammed his head on his keyboard, uncaring for the sudden scream his desktop made, and wanted to forget all about Christie signing off the way that she did. Maybe it was the current situation, but it felt, how should he put it...colder. As if something was wrong.

"Oi, fuck-face! Aren't you going to apologize for what you just did to me? Knocking me down just to see if your porn download was successful. I can't believe you Geek Boy!" At this point, as much as he normally wouldn't do such a thing, he wasn't in Daten High at the moment, so he stood up, turned around to stare at Panty without a hint of positive emotion in his eyes, and spoke. If she was going to come with him, then he might as well get some amusement from her joining him, shouldn't he?

"I'll take you with me, but on one condition..."

-Author's Note-

Hello readers, reviewers, and followers! I welcome you to one of two ideas that I've been writing on the side, and this one is quite personal to me due to the main setting of this crossover! Dramacon, though only a three-volume manga series, was one of the first manga that I sought after with such determination that I thought I would actually cry when the series finally met its end. Luckily for me, no tears escaped my eyes after I purchased the third volume; however, years later, I found myself obtaining the two-thirds of the series, after I gave my first set to a friend who was just finding themselves in the wonders of anime and manga, so I began reading it with joy.

At first, I thought I was just going to make a short, little tribute to the Dramacon series by simply making a one-shot for the small, tiny section that exists on here, but I rarely create one-shots, and the times that I do end up being simply for holidays or based on some sort of event. With time and some various reading, I found myself thinking "Why not do what I'm best at, yet at the same time take a leap of faith for an entirely new adventure in terms of plot and story?" With that thought in mind, as well as sticking with Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, being the one series I pride myself with knowing quite the bit about, this was born.

As some of you may have noticed, Panty has been acting a bit differently in terms of the lack of swears, yet knows a little about anime, Brief is a bit more serious, and Stocking has yet to be seriously mentioned in this story. Well, other than this being the first chapter and I didn't wish to overload it, there is a reason for it. The reason? I'm trying my hand at a more sensible Panty, but that isn't the only thing. In this story, if you must try to place it in some form of time-line, this is occurring right after The Phantom of Daten City and Inner Brief, yet before Help! We are Angels music video. This means that, though Stocking was shown to be quite happy tormenting/injuring Brief in Inner Brief, there is still a high possibility that she is still grieving for her recently departed lover, which is key for Panty.

Shifting gears for a second, the pairing for this story is still up in the air at the moment, so please don't ask me serious questions about it. Also, before I go on and explain, don't ask about harems either. At most, MOST, there would be a main pairing plus a mistress. No more, no less. Anyway, as you've seen in this chapter, Brief is much more interested in Christie than Panty, yet he has noticed Christie has been acting a bit differently to him. On top of that, Panty is forcing herself to join him to Yattacon, but that doesn't exactly mean that she will be the end result for this pairing. He might end up with Panty, Christie, or might walk away alone, yet emotionally stronger for the sequel.

Yes, just like with Dramacon having three volumes, I plan on there being three parts for this story. That doesn't mean that each sequel, or this story, will follow the book scene for scene; and yet, don't be surprised if (for those who have read Dramacon) scenes are practically the same. Certain scenes are, in my eyes, critical parts for the series, so don't be surprised when the Point of View for this story changes between characters.

As with all of my other stories, I do not own Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, nor do I own any other references, series, or anything that is shown in this story. So, with that in mind, there will be little to no alternate names for any anime, manga, food joints, or games that find their way in here. I know it is mostly done in all anime and manga, Dramacon swapping Tokyopop with Mangapop, for example, but for simplicity sake, lets all be okay with me using the original names, okay?

All in all, this is but one of three ideas that I have been working on today, and I hope you will enjoy this, as well as the other two, whenever they're put out for everyone to read. These stories are members of a personal goal of mine, which is to expand my genre of writing in terms of series, and be able to create more for them. Every series, no matter how small or large, deserves some sort of tribute in my opinion. So, until next time, stay golden everyone, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

When Brief awoke from his slumber, he felt an unusual warmth filling his senses with a more pleasurable content in the likes that no simple cover could ever provide. The bright, constantly shifting lights, mixed with the noise of engines, horns, and what may have been the screeching of tires told him that he was on the road, most likely heading to Yattacon as he planned. It was then that he realized the little bump that occurred last night and, though it seemed as if the plan has went off without a hitch, that he now had a companion for his journey. This companion, you might be wondering, was someone who he, personally, never thought would ever join him in such an event. It went against everything she ever stood for, represented, and made her a hypocrite in the worst of ways.

_'Yet here she is.'_ Brief took in the sight of Panty Anarchy, who changed into a pink night gown sometime during the initial hours of the trip, clinging to his chest with her head resting upon his right shoulder. It was hard to imagine that the blonde Angel of Daten City, whose reputation was more of a sexual demon with the short fuse of a dragon, was here, at this very moment in time, to an anime convention of all things. She didn't even make a single comment about the mansion he lived in, or how rich he must have been during the time they stayed up!

_'Well...That isn't entirely true.'_ And with that, Brief though back to last night, where he heard Panty's response to the request he made.

* * *

"I am **_not_** gonna be your doll Geek Boy! I'll double, no, TRIPLE the amount I'll pay to leave with you, but I am not gonna be your dress-up doll! I swear, you're just like Stocking with her little stuffed friends..." Panty's rant, or should he specify and say her volume, was the reason he rolled his eyes for a moment before proceeding to his personalized walk-in closet. Was the closet much bigger than he honestly needed? Yes, he would be the first to point this out to anyone who came to visit, if he actually invited people over on a regular basis, but it was what laid in this closet that he wanted to show his blonde friend.

In this particular closet were, to him, special outfits styled upon some of his most favorite anime, manga, and video game characters that he felt some form of kinship with. For others, they would say that the kinship was that all of the characters he picked had some shade of orange hair, which helped him spend less money on wigs, not that he needed to worry about the cost of outfits; however, that was not the truth. There was just something about each character that brought out a certain focus out of him, which was one of the reasons he decided to cosplay as them, though that didn't mean that he would only do those with a similar hair color.

That, in his view, would be stupid.

"Woah! That is One. Big. Closet!" Though he knew that he didn't _have_ to do it, he felt like showing off for one reason or another, and clapped his hands twice, signaling the hidden machines in the closet to extend the rack of outfits out towards them. Despite hearing the gasp escaping the blonde's lips, Brief extended his right arm, turning himself as if to present the clothes to her, not that they particularly mattered for her approval. It was all a part of the show he wanted to present.

"I'm not asking for you to dress up like a harem girl for my viewing pleasure Panty." Yes, the thought did come up in the past, but that was beside the point. "I, sigh, I'm asking for you to dress up along with me in an outfit, one a day, so I have someone to keep me company during the convention. While this is not my first big gathering, this **is** my first convention, so having a familiar face with me would help me out Panty." The look on her face just screamed "NO", which wa something he was expecting from the Angel. It was one thing to take her to an anime convention, but to actually cosplay as any character of her choice was a stretch on things. Especially, after a few moments of thinking about it, since they weren't truly friends in the way that he is with Christie, or have the bond between siblings.

"Alright."

"Its-Wait. What did you say Panty?" She closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side with a small, yet obviously fake frown on her face. Was she really going to do it?

"I said alright Geek Bo, I mean, Brief." Well that was new to him. She actually called him by his common name, which rarely happened in normal circumstances. Unless, of course, she was pissed or in a very flirtatious mood to torment his feelings for her. "All I have to do is dress up in an outfit right?" Brief nodded at her, knowing that asking more of her would be pointless.

"An outfit of your choice, from any series to boot, though I recommend going for characters with the same hair color and length as yours. If only to save time to actually get in the outfit, and so you won't have to cut your hair!"

"Chill da fak out!" Panty shouted back, her left hand pointing at his computer that, he realized, still had the instant message between he and Christie still up. That, for a moment, threatened to take his mood down, but he shook it off and hurried over to the computer, adjusted himself so Panty could see over his shoulders if she desired, and signed off the messenger before going on the site he went for his cosplay outfits. "So, Brief, how am I going to get these outfits anyway before this Yodacon starts?" He stopped, turning his head so he could stare at Panty, and took the moment to just take in what she said. How...Just how in the name of God could she mix Yattacon with Yodacon?!

"Its Yattacon," Brief started off, "and the outfits will most likely get to us by Friday morning, which won't be a problem for us since we'll be at the hotel by tomorrow night." Panty suddenly whistled, causing him to pause once again, and turned to her. She must have realized what she said was bad, for she lost the smirk and had a look of playful pleading upon it.

"Oi, I'm just thinking how easy it is being so filthy rich. Must be nice, being able to get anything you just about want! Makes me wonder why you weren't more liked at school though. You get blacklisted by some jealous bitch?"

"I had a busy childhood." Was all he said to her. He could have told her more about his past, but there was no point in explaining everything to her, especially since she had no part in it. Maybe if things were different between them... "Back to point Panty, here!" With a few clicks of the keyboard and some scrolling from his mouse, Brief was able to pull up the website that he used that, with some alterations to his specific search engines, brought up every character and their alternate outfits that, in his opinion, would suit Panty with her hair, figure, and eye color. He stood up, offering his chair to the blonde, who politely nodded before sitting down with her eyes focused on the computer screen.

"So many, crazy, odd, strange, yet different outfits...Hell yea!"

* * *

_'And to think, of everything she could have picked on that site...'_ Brief felt his pocket shift in sudden, unusual movement, and reached for whatever was inside it. He, truth be told, was partially surprised to see that he actually recalled his phone, seeing as with Panty looking through the site for so long that it took him and two of the Black Suits to pull her away, helped him pack, and got in the limo that they would be taking to Yattacon. Would it attract too much attention to them? Of course, not that it mattered to him, but he could expect a few shocking looks from Christie's friends if they saw what he and Panty would be riding in.

After getting his mind out of the past, he glanced at the new message, scrap that, **_messages_** that blessed his inbox for the morning, and clicked on the least important of them. Seven of the texts were from his family's private delivery service, who informed him that they were on their way to obtain his orders and to ship them to the hotel sometime between this evening and Friday morning. Expecting the outfits to show up during that time-frame anyway, the messages were quickly deleted, seeing as they held no further purpose. Other than for a few messages that stated how much he withdrew from his personal account in order to pay for Panty's outfits, the remaining two messages were more important.

The first of the two was, unsurprisingly, from Garterbelt. As much as he respected the black priest, most of the man's physical and verbal actions were either uncomfortable, confusing, or just plain odd for him to understand all of the riddles the priest spoke of. The man had an agenda, that much he knew, but as to what it could be, he had no clue, which that very fact would annoy his father if he ever learned of his failure of detecting the truth behind words. Moving on, Garterbelt's message was a warning to avoid Panty at all costs due to her "corruptible" personality would only ruin the good youth that made up his very soul, and to fall for her charms would enact the apocalypse to all of humanity.

Rather than take the time to reply to that text, he simply deleted it without a care in the world, and moved on.

The second message, on the other hand, was something that made him smile at the sight of it. Scrolling to the technical details revealed that she sent the message some time past midnight, which explains why he didn't realize that he got a message from her. On one hand, he should have felt the vibration since he was up during that timeframe; however, what made him not feel bad for not noticing the message was, well, not a what, but who. Panty, after getting her off the desktop and in the limo with promise that she could find her final outfit with his laptop, spent the first hour or so scrolling through the website for her last outfit.

It was when that single hour nearly became two that he decided to cut her off from looking any further, though he now had to occupy her time with something that would interest her without it being sexual. Much to his utter surprise, he didn't have to put much effort into finding a new focus subject, for the blonde started asking him what to expect at this convention, seeing as this one wasn't like the "normal" events she normally found herself hanging at. It was after a few questions that they entered a simple pattern that he didn't mind one bit.

Panty would ask a question about what the convention would have in terms of entertainment.

He, at that point, would explain some of it, though not as much as he would like at times. If he was unable to fully explain something, it's because Panty would then interrupt him with a new question, usually about whatever he was trying to explain. Her interruptions were in Panty style, where it ended up with some form of swear or rude gesture helping her show just how she felt about the topic. If he was able to fully explain something, then Panty would move on to something different, yet related to the entire topic of this little Q&A between them.

He couldn't recall much after that point, though he vaguely remembered watching a movie or two with the blonde while munching on some popcorn. One just had to love how much technology went into limousines now in days, for without it they wouldn't have had popcorn or the soda they drank to watch...Chicago? Wait, and Monty Python and the Holy Grail as well?

_'Huh. I can kinda see her enjoying Chicago, but Monty Python humor? Guess there is something new to learn every day isn't there?'_ He glanced down at his hand, suddenly recalling what led him to remember what happened last night's events in the first place, and finally looked at the final text message. As soon as he read its contents, he felt a small smile form on his face that threatened to grow two sizes too large.

**Christie [Sender]: I'm so sorry for signing off on you like that! I got a call from my artist, who was going to drive us to the con separately, only to tell me that we would have to ride with his friends due to a blunder on his part. Text me whenever, and, again, I'm sorry. I can't wait to see you!**

"I can't wait to see you..." Brief whispered to himself, letting the words sink into the very core of his brain to not only imprint them, but to remember the feeling he got from them. At that point, he knew that he would get up and cheer in joy, but he didn't want to disturb Panty as she slept, knowing full well that her...what was the best way to put it? Ah! Yes, her "men sampling" usually took to the break of day, and with Garterbelt ruthlessly waking both sisters up early each day for either school, to give them information about a new Ghost for them to purify, or just to complain about the chores they refused to do, she could use all the sleep she could get.

"Ah, but what to say to her now?" With his heart and brain moving in synch, he found himself texting before he could fully understand what sentences he was forming. By the time he hit send, he felt as if he could faint from how nervous he suddenly got for what he sent.

* * *

For this being her first convention, she was expecting a lot of funny jokes, helpful hints, and feeling overall good about heading there with some of her friends. With the manga that she would be selling in the trunk of the car, her mind was focused on how to present it well without stammering like an idiot, and, in truth, she had hoped that her artist, the one who helped her create the story she made, would be talking with her about how much they would sell everything, what panels they would go to, and other stuff. She didn't know _what_ would be happening at Yattacon, but it would be fun and very special.

You know how sometimes you have a bad day? Don't study and you get a test, or maybe you spill juice all over yourself in front of the boy you like? That used to be HER definition of a bad day...

"...And I went: "Oh yeah? Well, how about I take that rent and shove it up your _ass_!"" The blonde man said as he drove past a red light. Wait, he just drove through a red light?

"Stop talking!" She shouted, catching his and his girlfriend's attention, who was laughing without a care in the world in the front seat. So reckless of her to let him drive though that red light! Not to mention the other thing... "That was a RED light jut now! And can we at least stop and peel that raccoon off the bumper?" As if to invoke more paranoia for her, the man took his left hand off the steering wheel, waving his index finger like Sonic the Hedgehog with his EYES CLOSED. Ugh!

"Silence, mortal!" He spoke in a loud, commanding tone, which earned even more laughs from his girlfriend. "And the raccoon is just resting. Let the tyke be." That was a bold face lie, considering she heard the raccoon scratching at the bumper to keep itself from slipping off. If he couldn't hear it, then that made her happy with devious glee, for it meant that he would have to spend even more money to get them buffed out.

_'I wish he was up, instead of sleeping right now. At least he would make me feel better about this.'_ The "he" in question was none other than Derek, who was sleeping right next to her with one of her jackets to substitute for a blanket to keep himself warm. His short, dark brown hair threatened to poke at his eyelids, but not even that little threat ruined how peaceful he looked while he slept. Even if that was the problem with him right now.

He, the one who told her to get everything ready last night so they could leave early, was the one who not only took the longest to get his stuff packed, but also decided to sleep. It also didn't help that he wasn't affectionate at the prospect of sitting next to one another in the back seat, nor did he seem happy about only having her jacket to keep him warm. She loved him, don't get her wrong, but her boyfriend could be such a jerk at times. Then again, he was a year older than her, had older friends, and had more freedoms than she did, seeing as she just turned seventeen not too long ago, so maybe the attitude came with the territory and the stress?

Or maybe she was over thinking things, she pondered to herself. He had been acting a bit differently over the past few months since they started selling their manga and accessories online, especially when it came to their more intimate moments together. She heard that guys could be more aggressive while they had sex, but he sometimes acted rather like a beast, going rougher for his own pleasure. A shiver suddenly went down her spine, causing her to look at what may have been the source, and found herself partially frowning at him.

**BUZZ!**

"Oh!" She quickly pulled out her cell phone before it could make any more noise and opened the text she received. The frown she wore changed into a small smile at the sender, who was most likely half a day ahead of them if what he said was true. It was smarter to leave during the night, since not that many people would be driving on the highway during that time, which gave him more ground to cover.

**Brief [Sender]: It's no problem at all. I can understand having to be pulled away at the drop of a dime like that that's for sure, seeing as its been done to me more times than I can count! I can't wait to see, no, hang out with you at the con Christie. I'm sure we're both going to have fun there! Also, did you bring the cosplays you were gonna wear? If they're not the right size, we can meet up early on Friday so I can make some emergency adjustments.**

_'He always thinks of me and how to help me out. He's so sweet.'_ Christie thought to herself as she felt slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden. She looked up and saw the girl in the passenger seat, who wore her neko-girl cosplay for 'testing how it would feel to sit in for extended periods of time' supposedly, and noticed the sly grin on her face. That, she knew, was never a good sign. "Yes?"

"Chriss, you're practically shinning back there. Who you be smitten with behind your boyfriend's back?" With her eyes wide in surprise, more at the question than the thought of actually thinking of Brief in a romantic way, and shook her head. That girl was crazy, hands down!

"I'm not smitten with anyone miss mittens." The girl faked a flinch, waving a paw in front of her face and scratched at the air.

"Me-_ow!_ So cold and harsh with your words Chriss, but maybe I am right? Maybe you do have something hidden, deep down, for this guy, hmm?"

"Look," Christie crossed her arms as she spoke, "Brief is a great friend of mine that I met online two years ago, if you must know, and has helped me become the very otaku I am today. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have created _"Wary City"_, which means I wouldn't have met Derek early this year either. So, excuse me, but I am more than excited to see the guy that has helped point me to what I really wanted to do with my life." For a moment, Christie thought that she would get one of the jokester duo in front of her to get serious and actually act like a human being, for the blond's girlfriend went silent. After the short, awkward pause, her lips rolled into a smirk that, she noticed, was mimicked perfectly by her eyes, which stared right at Christie. "What?

"You, dear Crissy, are SO crushing on that guy! Oh, I can't believe Derek is-"

"Lets talk about how I saw my boss trying to take a picture of his dick with the copy machine at the office!" The blond shouted, instantly attracting his girlfriend's attention. As much as Christie was thankful for his save, she had a feeling that it wasn't solely for her benefit, but for Derek, though he was still asleep beside her. Those two were friends for about two, maybe three years now, so it was understandable that A, he would try to let Derek sleep in, and B, that he would talk to Derek about what she said later on.

_'Not that it matters.'_ Christie thought to herself a moment later with a small feeling of warmth developing in her chest. _'I'm not ashamed of my friendship with Brief, and I am forever thankful to have him as a friend. Nothing will ever ruin that.'_ It was then that she realized that she hadn't replied to him yet, which was something that didn't happen often, and quickly began texting him back. _'Yea, we're both be having tons of fun! I brought the outfits, though I think I'll be able to put on two since I'll be focused on the booth too. Make sure to buy a copy of _Wary City_, and I'll draw something special for you in it ;)._' Though she was content with the text as is, it felt as if it needed something extra to make it really shine in her eyes.

"Uhh...Need bathroom." Derek mumbled as he raised his head off his shoulders. The tired expression made her frown for a second, a second she hid by faking a yawn with her free hand covering her mouth. During the shifting of arms, she moved the hand that held the cell phone next to her thigh and clicked 'send', knowing full well that the moment that Derek caught wind of her talking to another guy their age, he would flip. Though, if he was to talk to a girl their age and conversed with her that wasn't exactly appropriate in her eyes, she was 'paranoid' if she flipped.

_'Sigh. I shouldn't be thinking of that kind of stuff. I'm going to an anime convention, about to sell my manga, will be meeting Lida Zeff, and I get to see Brief face to face for the very first time! Nothing can ruin this for me!'_

Unfortunately for Christie, her time at Yattacon would be taking several twists and turns she couldn't have expected.

-Author's Note-

Hello readers, reviewers, and followers! As usual, I don't own Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Dramacon, or any other anime, manga, video games, card games, or any sort of reference that finds its way into this story! I do like my little ownership of this story though, so that counts eh? With that out of the way, hello everyone, and welcome to the second chapter of Finding Out the Truth! For those who find it strange that I'm uploading the first two chapters, I don't blame you for thinking that its strange of me to do; however, there is a reason to this madness.

Essentially, I'm setting up the base for the readers to understand a bit more of the main character of Dramacon, Christie, in the manner that I perceive from her point of view. Anyone who has watched Panty & Stocking, as well as those who've taken the time to read some of my other Panty & Stocking stories have a good understanding of how I write Brief to the point of noting his positive and negative traits, let alone some of his...other traits and characteristics that my good pal Page understand. Back to point, if anyone has taken a glance at the Dramacon section of the Fanfiction site, you'll see that there is barely anything to go by, most of which the stories are either one-shots, two chapters, or overall abandoned and left forgotten.

My main goal with this story is to not only attract more attention to Dramacon as a whole, but to further explain the characters, such as giving them a proper character description that most of the Dramacon stories on the site sadly do not have, and to have fun with how the series, as a whole shall change with (currently) Brief and Panty's addition to the cast. I would like to believe that Dramacon, despite being a three-volume series, does have potential to expand and grow in terms of story ideas, even if they might be one-shots, or full stories with only three or so chapters of plot. It's up to us, the fans of the series we enjoy, to enjoy, explain, and expand the existence of a series. At least, that is what I believe.

Also, as a side note, I apologize for any Dramacon fans who got annoyed at me not giving the blond guy or his neko-centric girlfriend names. I tried to find some sort of indicator of Christie, Derek, or anyone simply calling those two out by name in the first volume, yet couldn't find a single clue as to what they could be. While, yes, I COULD give them a name and be done with it, I see the lack of names to be a key trait to how Christie sees and cares for those two as a whole, which isn't obviously much at all.

All in all, we now know of Christie's existence (though not how she looks yet), know what happened last night between Brief and Panty, and know a bit more of Brief's feelings for Garterbelt, Panty, and Christie. I can't exactly say as to when the next chapter will come out, other than soon since I am working on some other updates and new stories as well, but until next time, actually, **_hold up_**. One last thing before I end this note.

Since this story was partially inspired by spreading the word about Dramacon to my fellow readers, I figured it would be fair if you, the readers, would like to suggest some anime & manga series for me to research, understand, and put some reference tributes to them in this story. Some references might be as simple as a topic of conversation, others might be a bit more meaningful like a character talking to Brief or Panty in a cosplay from the series, or something special in terms of an event. I know that I, personally, will be adding in some references to other series in this, so I'm okay with adding more to the story!

So, until next time everyone, stay golden, and please leave a review on the way out with your suggestions!


End file.
